


The Uchiha-Senju Cuddle Pile

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: The Overworked Hikaku Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Uchiha Izuna Lives, cuddle piles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Hikaku goes searching for food in the kitchen. What he finds there... Well. He doesn't get to eat but there's good reason for that.
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: The Overworked Hikaku Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Genuary 2021





	The Uchiha-Senju Cuddle Pile

Alright. Listen. You’d think with the whole “village” thing that Hikaku’s work would decrease. Or increase. Or just _change_. Somehow. And his work has changed. Just not the amount. Or maybe the time spent working? Though Hikaku isn’t sure it’s possible to spend more time working. Maybe if he forewent sleep entirely? But that’d be asking for too much trouble.

Anyway—the village. Paperwork. _Hikaku’s work._ With Madara and Izuna dealing with much of the village planning along with the Senjus, Hikaku ends up juggling the Uchiha Clan. And it turns out that it’s everything he’s already been doing. Which like. _How_. Surely Madara and Izuna had to be doing something?

Actually, now that he’s thinking about it with a clear mind—turns out sleeping for twenty-eight hours does wonders for your thoughts—it kind of make sense. He’d only been shoving paperwork Madara and Izuna’s way when he needed something to be signed off. He’s also handed off some of the more boring stuff, fixing a few delegation chains so that anything farming related rarely ends up in his hands.

Why should a ninja be dealing with farming anyway? He knows nothing about farming! It’s all about animals and seeds going into the ground and _growing_ things. You know what Hikaku knows? How to kill things. Also how to complete five hours of paperwork in a sleep-deprived craze in two hours. His skills are impressive, he knows.

His point has kind of wandered away from him. The point had been that Hikaku still has the same amount of work, even if it’s slightly different to before. Unfortunately for him, though it’s well known he’s the one dealing with everything, he’s still the unofficial leader of the clan. Technically, this means he _could_ go and argue with the Elders. Realistically, Hikaku is still very happy to shove that onto Madara and Izuna even as they wither away under the stress of building a new village.

Well. Not to say that Hikaku hasn’t gone to a few meetings with the Elders. One or two. Weeks. One or two weeks. Actually, that’s a bit misleading. Hikaku, being the loving family member that he is, had seen how close Madara and Izuna were to actual tears—which is something he’s not dealing with if he can avoid it, and had stepped up. He’s been dealing with the Elders for almost two weeks now.

Izuna had given him a reward. It had been a cauliflower with a note stuck to it thanking him, but it’d been a gift. An awful one, granted, but better than what he’s been given in the past. Which is nothing. Hikaku’s never been given something from Madara or Izuna.

Perhaps they don’t know what he does? Which. Would make sense. Izuna definitely has a habit of toning out Hikaku’s complaints frequently. One day Hikaku will figure out how to get around that. Not today and not tomorrow. But one day for sure. Perhaps by involving Tobirama?

The great news of the village is that Hikaku doesn’t get a position! He doesn’t have to deal with foreign clans or ninjas. Just Uchiha and they all know Hikaku and he knows then and, more importantly, knows how they work.

The bad news of the village is that somehow Hikaku has an office in the same building as the Clan Heads from each clan and where Madara, Izuna, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Mito often spend time doing work. Or something. The only bright side of this is that Touka isn’t there, instead completing missions and beating others into the ground in “sparring” matches. Hikaku has no idea why he has an office. He doesn’t need one and he’s not got a position and it makes! No! Sense!

Of course, Izuna is to blame for it all. Something about being nearby? Stupid reasoning but nothing Hikaku could really counter. A number of other clans have offices nearby as well. It’s kind of like offices for each clan? Almost like where people can go with their grievances which- Huh. That makes sense. But- _Fuck_. That means Hikaku’s unwillingly stepped into an actual official position. Would it have killed Izuna to actually explain things properly for once? Probably. A worthy sacrifice in Hikaku’s eyes.

At the very least, it explains why so many people come into his office to seemingly discuss boring topics about the Uchiha Clan or talk about some trade or another. Hikaku should probably stop waving everyone off and directing them to someone else. On the other hand, it’s probably a great way of dealing with everything. He should keep doing that. More work? No thanks.

Chewing over this new realisation, Hikaku decides now is the perfect time to go for a walk. A short walk. One to the kitchen to grab something other than ration bars to eat. Someone seems to organise food there. Hikaku’s not sure who but he’s thankful. He should figure out who to send a gift basket to them. He has like four at home at the moment, and one will be going off sometime soon which is unfortunate. Hikaku relies on them for meals quite often.

Maybe he should get around to actually buying a fridge and food to go along with it. On the other hand, he really doesn’t spend enough time at home to justify buying any of that.

The kitchen is a shared thing. There had been plans to have a kitchen on most levels, Hikaku had seen those plans. However, something had happened with the building and there’s now only one kitchen on the ground floor and one on Hikaku’s floor. Attached to the kitchen, which contains a stove, a microwave, a semi-stocked fridge, and a sink, is a small space to relax in. Two long couches, one armchair. A carpet on the floor.

When Hikaku wanders into the kitchen, he automatically checks out the living space besides it and-

Nope.

Hikaku turns around and walks out. He’s not dealing with it. He refuses to deal with it. He never even saw it. There was definitely not a pile of Uchiha and Senju in the living space seemingly in a cuddle pile. And he most definitely did not sear the memory in his head with the Sharingan for blackmail reasons. Or to remember that sometimes Madara and Izuna are cute, when they’re being complete and utter dicks.

If he closes the door behind him, that’s his business and his alone. He definitely wasn’t doing it so that the others could get their rest and enjoy their time together. He’s a good cousin, but he’s not _that_ good. They deserve what’s coming for them. Cuddling like that in the open with no one watching over them or making sure they’re safe.

And yes, their village is meant to be safe and whatever and the people are friendly more often than not. But there _are_ still dissenters and people might break through especially to get to those lauded to be the strongest of their generation and-

Stalking into his office, Hikaku snatches his largest pile of paperwork and heads back to the kitchen. In front of the door, he sits down and begins to complete the paperwork, scowling all the while. Stupid Uchihas not thinking that anyone is out to hurt them. Stupid Senjus for thinking that they’re invincible. Stupid him for feeling the need to make sure they’re safe. Stupid emotions, they should just get rid of the whole thing. Who decided emotions were a thing people should have?

“Is the kitchen open?”

Hikaku looks up at the… Aburame. That’s right. “I’m afraid not,” he says, tone apologetic. “Something burst and it’s out of action at the moment. We’re fixing it shortly. I’m just waiting for our plumber to show up, but you know how it goes.” The Aburame nods slowly, clearly not knowing how it goes—which, honestly, _same_ —but accepts his reasoning anyway. In fairness, Hikaku is a good liar. Few people pick up on his lies and an Aburame who barely knows him certainly won’t. Then, as if to soften the blow, Hikaku adds, “I believe someone brought in some baked good to the downstairs kitchen anyway. So it’s probably better to visit that one anyway.”

“Baked goods?” The Aburame echoes, almost but not quite shifting on their feet. Hikaku nods. And then the Aburame is gone. The downstairs kitchen gets baked goods every week or so, and they’re traded for favours and debts and the entire building seems to go insane for them. Luckily, Hikaku knows their maker and so doesn’t have to venture downstairs to get his own as more often than not, one will appear on his desk.

Benefit of being Hikaku Uchiha. Overworked extraordinaire.

From behind him, beyond the wooden walls, there’s a soft snore and Hikaku smiles to himself. He gets back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> "Turns out sleeping for twenty-eight hours does wonders for your thoughts" Hikaku. Hikaku please. You could... You could just get a normal sleep each night. I feel like this may or may not be achievable. 
> 
> I'm laughing at this farming bit. Man, it's been a day.
> 
> Izuna went to a lot of effort getting that cauliflower. He went to the market. Hmmed and ahhed over some and then chose one at random that looks to be about right and pays for it, and immediately flees the market. Hikaku should be very grateful for the effort Izuna made. 
> 
> This ending is so soft and I totally forgot all about that. Shout out to Silver for giving me the cuddle pile idea. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure you've drunk some water recently, eaten, stretched, and had enough sleep (unlike Hikaku). The next instalment of this series will be out tomorrow at some point in time.


End file.
